Cuando alguien te llame mamá
by YisusCraist-Of-Yaoi
Summary: Son adolecentes, aun no terminan la secundaria y siendo por primera vez en su vida irresponsables cometen un acto que lo cambia todo. Sus familiares no los apoyan, sus amigos estan con ellos para animarles pero el tener un hijo es algo que no estaba en sus planes. (MidoAka) ADV. MPREG


**Con inspiración de cierta canción llamada Vientre de Cuna traigo este fic Oneshot. Espero que les agrade.**

* * *

**Cuando te diga mamá.**

_**[Midorima x Akashi]**_

Era el peor escenario en el que un adolecente podía verse. Ni siquiera habían salido de la secundaria y se habían topado con ese ''pequeño' inconveniente. Ni que decir que el padre de Akashi le había gritoneado que era la decepción de la familia, que deshonraba sus enseñanzas y a gritos y uno que otro golpe lo sacó de casa aventándole una maleta con algunas de sus pertenencias. Pudo ser peor, pudo haberlo mandado a la calle sin nada. Tomó sus cosas y caminó por la ciudad aclarando su mente, no iba a llorar, el gran Akashi no se iba a rebajar a hacerlo.

Midorima por su parte escuchaba los reclamos de su padre y el llanto de su madre, estaban muy enojados. Igual le plantó un par de bofetadas y le pidió que se fuese de su vista aun cuando su madre le pedía que no lo hiciera, Shintarou no podía con la vergüenza de haber fallado así que tomó una maleta[un poco más grande que la de Akashi] y partió. Se encontraron en el parque que habían acordado los dos con sus maletas y en silencio, Akashi ya había predicho que eso sucedería, Oha Asa dijo que ese sería un mal día y ni su artículo de la suerte le salvaría.

De sus extraños y nada convencionales amigos surgió la ayuda que necesitaban en ese momento. Aomine consiguió un empleo para Midorima en la tienda donde él trabajaba además de localizar un departamento barato para ellos. Kise inscribió a Akashi en un programa de apoyo para los jóvenes con su condición, Kuroko y Murasakibara le hacían compañía cuando podían y Midorima no estaba en casa por si algo se le ofrecía además de preparar comida ya que el pelirrojo no tenía idea de cómo hacer ni un cereal. Ellos no habían vuelto a tocar el tema a pesar de estar concientes, ni siquiera dormían juntos o algo por el estilo, si vivían bajo el mismo techo era porque debían ser responsables de alguna manera.

-Estoy en el maldito paraíso –decia un Akashi dentro de baño después de regresar el desayuno por segunda vez. Era un sábado y Midorima descanzaba asi que tenía que lidiar con las rabietas del chico – todo es la maldita culpa de esos sujetos. –suspiró pegado a la puerta del baño el peliverde, su vida pintaba a ser un infierno.

Akashi estaba embarazado de él y no fue precisamente planeado. El equipo entero había decidido tener [bajo consejo de Aomine] un anoche de rebeldía y tomaron un poco [bastante]. Una cosa llevo a la otra y cuando despertó Akashi lo único que pudo sentir fue una cruda horrible, un dolor de espalda y a Midorima aferrado a él. La vida apestaba. Pero pudo haber sido peor, ese hijo podría ser de Aomine o Kise así que agradecía que Midorima fuera el ebrio más cercano de la noche.

-Te traje un poco de agua –dijo entrando al baño para entregárselo a Akashi que seguía sentado en el suelo. Ya se notaba un poco el embarazo. Le daba un poco de gracia por dentro como es que él otro usaba sus pantalones ya que los propios le empezaban a apretar. Debido a la diferencia de estatura tenía que enrollar para no arrastrarlos.

-¿Tengo monos en la cara? –no es que Akashi fuera un amor pero con las hormonas estaba más cambiante. Hace unos días Midorima le encontró llorando mientras veía un dorama.

_"Me gusta verte hablar de la cocina_  
_ con la seriedad que gorvachov aborda el tema_  
_ de la caída de su cortina._  
_ Me gusta verte remendar mi pantalón_  
_ que hubiese ido a parar a la basura_  
_ si hubiese sido otra la situación."_

-No –se acomoda los lentes y se inclina hacia el pelirrojo cargándolo. Este no se quejó, estaba muy agotado como para levantarse y eso había sido notado por el peliverde. Desde que empezaron a vivir juntos Midorima había leído un sinfín de revistas sobre embarazos de donceles para saber cómo enfrentarse a esas situaciones. Le masajeaba los pies mientras veían una película, le acomodaba una almohada en cierta posición para que no se incomodara y le compraba víveres cosas que fueran nutritivas para el bebé. Akashi no había dicho nada en absoluto por las repentinas atenciones del otro, lo relacionaba al hecho de que realmente se hacía responsable de su bebé y en ese momento se repetía en su mente que pudo haber sido peor.

-Shintarou, el miércoles será el ultrasonido, tal vez quieras verlo –dijo serio Akashi mientras era depositado en el sillón. Midorima apretó los labios, sería la primera vez que verían a su hijo y claro que le emocionaba. Akashi miraba todo esto de ser padre como un problema, había cambiado por completo su estilo de vida a causa de una aventura nocturna con uno de sus amigos, pasaba antojos extraños, náuseas matutinas y diversos malestares que lo volvía un infierno. Midorima igual había perdido sus lujos, trabajar con Aomine era un infierno, pagar deudas, comprar comida y en ocasiones cocinar era algo diferente pero el ver como poco a poco Akashi tenía una redondez más grande, imaginarse como sería al nacer, pasar por las tiendas de bebés y pensar que comprar… por algún motivo al peliverde le emocionaba la idea pero también le agravada que fuese Akashi puesto que desde hace un tiempo había desarrollado emociones por el pelirrojo.

-Pediré permiso en el trabajo –dijo sentándose a su lado. Le puso la televisión, había unas caricaturas. A Akashi no le gustaban en absoluto pero no tenía ánimos de llorar con los doramas así que siguió viéndolas mientras Midorima le acomodaba la almohada. Rió con dulzura después de ver como golpeaban al gato en la televisión y el peliverde le miró con sorpresa, nunca había visto al capitán reír de esa manera tan dulce. Parecía que el embarazo no solo le cambiaba el ánimo para mal si no para bien y le había adornado con una belleza natural tan única que lamentaba no tener el permiso del chico para admirarlo por las mañanas.

-¿Sucede algo? –dijo aun sonriendo un poco pues la escena había sido graciosísima. Shintarou negó con la cabeza y el otro calmó su risa para después sonreír más tranquilamente- Shintarou, deberías dormir conmigo –el megane le miró confundido. ¿Habrá leído sus pensamientos? Seguro Akashi diría "claro, soy absoluto". –ahora que está creciendo más puedo necesitar algo por la noche así que necesito que estás ahí.

-Suena como una buena idea…-respondió

.

_"Me gusta verte sonreír cuando lo normal era llorar._  
_ Me has gustado siempre y hoy me gustas mucho más._  
_ Porque sin aludir a la fortuna_  
_ aquella noche de luna tu vientre se hizo cuna._  
_ Trayendo el fruto de algo mutuo."_

Y así ahora Shintarou había ''ganado' el derecho de ver por las mañanas al despertar a Akashi y su redondez notoria. Ese día antes del ultrasonido habían aceptado ir al supermercado para comprar sus víveres y por algún motivo el pelirrojo tenia antojo de aceitunas con miel. Ahí estaban los dos fuera de la tienda donde Midorima trabajaba preparando un frasco de aceitunas con miel mientras Aomine les acompañaba a su lado riéndose de los extraños gustos del capitán.

-Vaya, que el embarazo te sienta bien – dijo Aomine mientras limpiaba la acera de la tienda.

-Calla y vuelve al trabajo –respondió seco Akashi comiendo su extraño manjar.

-Que humor –chistó. -¿Y tú, Midorima? ¿Cómo soportas a tremendo sujeto? –le miró curioso. Era extraño como el peliverde se había adaptado al hecho de vivir y soportar los cambios de humor del chico. Vale, que era su responsabilidad desde que habían cometido aquel desplante y sus padres les habían dejado de apoyar, pero soportar a ese Akashi hipersensible era algo que merecía un gran premio.

-A diferencia de ti que eres incapaz de sentir afecto o amor por algo, Shintarou me ama –contestó con una seguridad que dejó a los chicos boquiabiertos. Decir 'amor' era demasiado cuando después de esos 4 casi 5 meses no se habían tocado ni una sola vez. Además ¿Cómo es que Akashi sabia de los sentimientos de Midorima? – Vamos, Shintarou. Tenemos que ver al bebé. –Midorima se despidió de un aun impactado Aomine y siguió a Akashi.

-Oe, Akashi ¿Por qué has dicho eso? –cuestionó.

-No importa, solo me molesta que la gente como Aomine se meta conmigo. –se cruzó de brazos- ahora terminemos con esto, vayamos a ver al mocoso y de regreso a casa- en ese instante Midorima sintió una punzada en su pecho. Akashi no tenía tacto alguno con respecto a sus sentimientos y esa manera tan despectiva de hablar de su hijo le incomodaba a sobremanera. Posiblemente después de que nazca cada quien buscaría su propio camino [claro, sin abandonar al bebé de ninguna manera].

_"Y es que es tan sagrada tu labor,_  
_ que pariendo con dolor materializas el amor,_  
_ volviendo humano el sentimiento._  
_ Me gusta verte en el supermercado_  
_ escoger los abarrotes_  
_ según la economía nos haya tratado."_

-No me importa si no me quieres a mí de alguna manera pero no trates así a tu hijo –le dijo caminando sin detenerse pero Akashi se había quedado pasmado ante las palabras del chico – eres su madre y el no solo necesita nacer, necesita vivir y sentirse amado. Así que madura y acéptalo.

-…-Akashi se quedó ahí un par de segundos digiriendo y como si fuese un niño regañado caminó en silencio tras de Midorima hasta llegar al hospital que quedaba a unas calles de ahí. Ahora si estaba más molesto por que esa criatura lo ponía de un humor incomprensible y ahora había sido llamado ''inmaduro' por parte de Midorima gracias a su culpa. Debió haberse quedado callado después de esa prueba de embarazo y haber abortado o algo así, realmente le jodía la vida. Llegaron con el médico y este le indicó donde acostarse. Pusieron ese líquido frio en la zona abultada y empezó a revisar.

-¿Has comido bien? –Akashi asintió. No estaba de humor para responder las malditas preguntas del maldito doctor.-¿Alguna molestia extraña?

-Además de que tengo nauseas todas las malditas mañanas, me duelen los pies a muerte y siento que voy a reventar si sigo engordando así?...

-Akashi –le reprendió Midorima.

-No deberías exaltarte así –le dijo el doctor –mejor sonríe y mira. Está diciendo "Hola Mamá. Hola Papá".-el cuerpo del bebé estaba un tanto detallado, una manita y la silueta de él. Midorima no contuvo su sorpresa en su expresión, ahí estaba tan claro. Su bebé crecía de forma satisfactoria y estaba bien acostadito con los pies un poco levantados. Akashi estaba impactado, ver al ser viviente que estaba dentro de su cuerpo le había erizado la piel, le había enrojecido los ojos y se tapaba los labios debido a que no quería decir nada. Quería seguir viendo al pequeño que había muy leves movimientos, él podía sentirlo y era fantástico. Ahora sabía que ese pequeño demonio le provocaba todos esos malestares pero también era una vida, una hermosa vida. Las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas y se regañó mentalmente por su pensamiento anterior, era un error considerar el terminar esa vida. Midorima miró como Akashi lloraba en silencio, nunca lo había visto llorar pues era muy orgulloso para hacerlo. Ni siquiera cuando su padre le corrió se quebró de esa manera. Le rodeó con sus brazos mientras el doctor les explicaba cuáles eran sus manitas y sus pies. Le escuchaba y miraba por momentos pero también miraba a Akashi y como este se había aferrado al brazo de Midorima con un leve temblor de emoción. Después de la cita médica salieron agradeciendo y tomaron un taxi a casa sin hablar. Akashi acariciaba aquel bulto y miles de ideas pasaban por su cabeza, Shintarou solo le miraba con la duda.

_"Me gusta ver tu abdomen de perfil_  
_ que viene a recordarme_  
_ que de una nueva vida seré yo el albañil._  
_ Me gusta verte ese swing que has adoptado al caminar,_  
_ y es que me gustas todo incluso verte estornudar."_

Llegaron a casa, dejó su sweter en el sillón y sintió unos brazos rodearle por la espalda. Akashi le habría abrazado y hundido su cabeza en la espalda del chico mientras se aferraba a sus ropas.

-Será la única vez que lo diga y escúchame bien Shintarou. Lo siento, he sido muy egoísta y miraba por mí y nunca por ti o nues…nuestro hijo –dijo con temor pero esas palabras casi le arrancan el corazón de felicidad a Midorima – verlo ahí… fue…

-Fantastico…-completó el megane girando para abrazar bien a Akashi – no tenemos que hacer mal las cosas, las podemos hacer bien. Se que no lo planeamos pero no tiene culpa él.

-Lo sé, lo sé. –se talla el rostro aun pegado al cuerpo de Midorima y en su mente la imagen de un pequeño corriendo hacia sus brazos le llenó de sentimiento. Sería un gran bebé. – intentemos de nuevo, algo como una familia. Estoy cansado de hacerlo de la mala manera.

-Somos dos –dijo Midorima.

-Shintarou, bésame –le dijo casi en una orden. El peliverde se sorprendió y fijo su vista en Akashi.

-¿Ah? –solo dijo totalmente rojo y mostrando su lado tsundere.

-Bésame o nunca sabré si podré ser para ti la pareja que mereces para criar a nuestro hijo –volvió a ordenar. La verdad es que tenía sentido, no se habían besado desde hacía 5 meses en esa noche de pasión y lo peor es que no lo recordaban. Tal vez con eso Midorima aclararía sus sentimientos por el pelirrojo de una vez por todas. Tomó de sus hombros y se inclinó dándole un beso corto en los labios. Akashi cerró incluso los ojos y se saboreó los labios sintiendo su corazón palpitar. Pronto empalideció y antes de darle una respuesta corrió al baño, aquellas aceitunas con miel habían hecho efecto y estaban de regreso en búsqueda de venganza. Estaba de nueva cuenta ahí aferrado a la taza mientras Midorima afuera totalmente sonrojado no sabía dónde meter la cabeza. Akashi dejó de vomitar y se inclinó tocando la zona donde su bebé descansaba – quien lo diría…estoy enamorado de tu papá.

_ "Me gusta verte en el supermercado y tu swing al caminar_  
_ y tantas otras cosas, pero más me gustaras,_  
_ cuando alguien te llame: mama´"._

* * *

!Gracias por leer! Espero que les gustase. Cualquier aclaración, duda o plegaria aquí estaré.

**-Yisus**


End file.
